What If
by music.mcr.twilight
Summary: What if you moved away from your home? What if you met a cute boy? What if that cute boy claimed he was a shapeshifter and you belonged together? What if you believed these crazy stories? First FF!
1. Moving

_And I'm looking out the window,_

_And losing both my dimples,_

_As they enter the ends of my smile,_

_'Cause I am a thousand miles,_

_From the place I need to go._

_An empty hand I wave goodbye,_

_I feel a tickle in my eye._

_Empty Hand-Eliza Doolittle_

It was raining. Again. I stared out of the window, watching the rain make its own trail down the glass. The rain always seemed to calm me, remind me of home. Me and my mum had come from England, where it was almost a miracle if you had a sunny day. Unlike me, lots of people hated the rain, sometimes because it's was a bummer on your day or your hair could get wet, the list goes on. But I like it. At least I was going to get a lot of rain here, in La Push; I had checked the weather before we had left and it told me it rained a lot around here. We had moved here because my mum decided it was time for a change so she decided the best way to do that was to that was to move over 3000 miles away from home, basically she'd screwed up- a lot- and since she had a new baby along the way she didn't want to be a screw up for that child as she was for me. So one New Year's resolution later, here we are on our way to La Push, Washington.

We stopped just outside a small, brown and white house; the garden was filled with red and white flowers. "Welcome home," my mum said before stepping out of the car, she walked-well more like waddled as of the 7 month pregnancy- up the patio steps towards the front door, she wiggled the door handle around a bit before actually realising the door was locked,_ dumb blond moment there mum_, I thought. She disguised her stupid moment by pretending to look in the window of the door into the empty hall, she then walked back over to me, "better go get the keys from the neighbours, do you want to come or stay here?" She asked me, "I'll stay here," I was quite a shy person when it came to meeting new people but when I got to know and trust them I opened up and it would take a while to shut me up. "No problem," she told me before walking to the house on the right, I then realised that most of the houses on this street were actually identical to the other, it looked like people had decorated there garden to show that there house was different. I saw the house opposite's garden was filled with small ornaments, there were too many to count, _if that's their front garden their back garden must be crazy,_ just then a woman with blonde hair walked out of the front door, she saw me looking and waved, I waved back to her with a slight smile, "who's that?" my mum asked, I hadn't realised she had come back, "I have no idea," "you see this place seems nice enough," she told me, " the people that live next door are called the Clearwaters, they invited us round to a barbeque tonight," I looked at her, "come on Alex it'll be fun a good chance to meet new people while you're here," she smiled down to me, "come on, we might as well go to a café the moving van won't be here for a couple of hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you!<strong>


	2. New

_So in all the bad and the good will soon come_

_Don't think second best_

_Be number one_

_Spread some love_

_Don't give to receive_

_Strive to be happy_

_And live to believe_

_Stand up-Jessie J_

It took us about 4 hours to un-pack and sort everything; I got the room in the attic with a window looking out over the gloomy street. It was now about 5pm and the barbeque started at 5:30 I decided I would wear a black hoody with a yellow bear in a pink tutu and a bunny saying "WTF" with some read skinny jeans and my black all-star converses. I looked myself in the mirror, I had black hair with red streaks, I put with this up in a ponytail letting my bangs hang loose in front of my brown eyes that were usually kept dark, and my face was kept a pale colour, as usual. When I walked down the stairs to my mum I saw that she was wearing some jeans with a coat that was tight around her bump, my mum had light brown hair, so light it could almost be passed as a dark blonde, and she has let this hang loose in natural curls. "Ready?" She asked me, "sure," I muttered but she had already gone out the door I made sure we had the keys, as my mum had the tendency to leave the door unlocked back at our home in England, before rushing out the door after her.

* * *

><p>When we walked up the side of the house I could already hear the chatter of people, I looked at my watch and realised it was 5:35, we weren't that late but there sounded to be about twenty people there, I turned to my mum, "how many people are coming to this thing?" She just shrugged and looked away, "Mum?" No answer. "Mum?" Still no answer. "Mum?" "Okay! She said that there would be some of the local people coming over!" "How many people?" "I don't know but it sounds like a lot." When we rounded the corner of the house we were greeted by small fairy lights that lit up the dark winter evening and scattered around the Clearwaters back garden were at least fifteen people, before I had chance to shrink away behind my mum a woman in her mid-40's ran up towards, "Ellen! I'm so glad you could make it!" She grabbed my mum into a big hug, "I told you I would come Sue!" My mum told her while hugging her back, when they'd both pulled back my mum introduced me, "this is my daughter, Alexandra." I glared at her for using my full name, "hello Alexandra," Sue smiled at me, she had slight wrinkles that disappeared when she smiled and her hair was long, black and held back with a big metal hair clip, her skin was a copper colour and her eyes, black. I smiled back at her, "You can call me Alex," her smile widened, "come on you have to meet everyone." She started wandering towards a small group of girls, "Alex, this is Kim," she pointed to a girl that looked a few years older than me with russet skin and black hair that was cut very short on one side and left just over ear length on the other, I gave her a small wave and she gave me one back, I got the idea that she was shy. Then Sue pointed towards a beautiful woman also with black, glossy hair and russet skin but on the right side of her face were three long scars that went all the way down her face and along her arm, I tried not to stare as I smiled slightly at her, "this is Emily and the girl she is holding is Claire." In the arms of Emily was a young girl that looked about two years old with a brown bob and dark skin, she was grinning at me and waving at me wildly, I waved back, only less insane. "Welcome to La Push Alex," Emily said, "Thank you," I spoke quietly. Sue then wandered off to a group of really buff men; seriously these guys looked like they spent all day, every day in the gym. My mouth fell open slightly when we got closer to them, Sue must have seen me because she said, "don't worry, they won't bite," I quickly closed my mouth and smiled at her, "Guys, this is Alex, Alex this is Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, Jacob, Brady and Collin." She pointed to them one by one, each one was dark skinned, really tall and strong looking, basically they looked like they were on steroids. But Sue didn't seem to mind that much, so either she was totally oblivious and blind or she knew. I smiled at each of them as they greeted and welcomed me, "where's Seth and Leah?" Sue asked them, I groaned internally, not more people, "Seth went to the shop to stock up on cans," one of them –Jared maybe?- told her, "honestly, we have some in the basement, if he'd just asked I would have got him some," Sue sighed to herself, "who's Seth?" I asked her, "my son, I also have a daughter Leah, she'll be somewhere around here." Just then a boy about my age with dark brown hair and dimples as well as the dark skin everyone had around here, walked through the door holding two six packs of cans, one of Coke and the other of Fanta. I'm guessing this is Seth , I thought, "Seth, you know we have pop in the basement," Sue told him, "oh, sorry mum I didn't know," "yes, well this is Alex she's our new neighbour, Alex this is Seth," I looked up into his brown eyes…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I guess it's kind of obvious what's just happened!<strong>

**Review XD**


	3. BBQ

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_You belong with me- Taylor Swift_

**Seth's POV**

"Yes, well this is Alex she's our new neighbour, Alex this is Seth," I looked up and as soon as my eyes met her beautiful hazel ones the world shifted, suddenly nothing else mattered to me, I didn't care that I had to look after my mum, or my sister. I didn't care that I had to protect La Push; all I knew was that I had to protect her, to be with her, to help her, she was the only person that mattered to me anymore and I would do anything to be with her I soon realised that I had been staring at her for a while, "h-h-hi" I managed to choke out, "hey," she replied, her voice was like the most beautiful song in itself, I could listen to it all day for the rest of my life, I noticed the guys looking between me and Alex, realising what had just happened between us. "Come on Seth why don't you help me out with getting the drinks from the basement?" My mum asked me, I knew that she was trying to get me away from my angel and I was reluctant to go, "now," she ordered me, I sighed but smiled one last time at Alex before slowing following my mum. I could hear the guys talking to her about where she had come from and I growled, I wanted to be the one to find out all her secrets. My mum turned around and noticed the look that was on my face she then grabbed my arm and dragged me down the wooden steps, flicking on the light switch as she went. "Seth," she began while turning round to me, "you know we have to talk about this." "Yes, but now? While she's here? Ever heard of the phrase, only one chance to make a first impression?" She looked at me with sad eyes, "Seth, honey, I know and I'm sorry about this but you just imprinted!" She grinned at me before pulling me into a huge hug. She pulled back to look at me and frowned at my face, "what's wrong?" She asked, "I'm just confused I thought you would have given me a huge lecture on how it's a big responsibility and I have to act all mature now," "well it is a huge responsibility Seth! Don't you feel it? The need to protect her?" I thought about it for a moment, well I was actually itching to go back outside to make sure she was safe and happy, I looked at my mum and soon realization seemed to hit her, "come on, grab some of these bottles and you can offer her a drink." I smiled and raced up the stairs to where the only girl in the world was.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex POV<strong>

After I talked to the boys a bit I decided to sit on one of the wooden tables with a girl with short black hair and russet skin, she looked like Sue and Seth a bit, maybe she was Leah? "Hey," I said quietly as I sat down opposite her, she me up and down before replying, "Hi." I didn't really know what to say to her and I was about to get up and play with Claire because awkward silence was like some sort of phobia for me, but then she smiled at me, "I like your hoody." I beamed at her, "Thank you! It's one of my favourites! You could borrow it sometime if you like!" Then I burst into a conversation about my favourite clothes to wear and which ones she could borrow but then Seth came and sat next to me. I turned and smiled at him, he had to be related to Leah, the resemblance was obvious, "hey," he spoke a bit breathlessly, almost nervous. "Hi. Again," He smiled at me before I turned back to Leah, "so do you want to borrow a hoody?" I noticed Seth glaring at her from the corner of my eye, "well, I'd love to but I don't think they'd fit me." I then noticed that Leah was very tall, nearly as tall as the buff guys, "how old are you?" I asked her, "twenty one." She was six years older than me, I had just turned fifteen the month before, "how old are you?" This question came from Seth, "Fifteen, you?" His eyes lightened up when I answered him-was it something I said?-"Same," He grinned at me. "Food!" Sue called out and all the boys and Leah sprinted into the door. Sue looked towards us and smiled before turning towards the kitchen, "You coming?" Seth asked me and motioned with his head towards the back door, "Sure."

When we got in the kitchen I grabbed my plate and some food before walking into the living room where everybody else was. The Clearwater living room has a sense of cosiness as soon as you walked in, there were random couches set about the room and along the sides of the room were odd picture frames, books and small ornaments, in the middle of the room was a wooden coffee table that held most of the guests food, and under the coffee table on the floor was a red patterned rug that looked like it had been handmade. But what gave this living a warm and homely feel to it was the big stone fireplace that held picture frames on each side and a small plant in the middle, somebody had put the SpongeBob Square pants movie on the small T.V in the corner and Claire was sat on Quil's with a big toothy grin on her face and Quil had one too, but what creeped me out was that he was looking at Claire. "Do you want to sit here?" Seth pointed to a small spot on the couch, next to Jared who was sat with Kim on his knee, "Sure," I agreed and sat down next to them, only then did I realise the small space Seth had to squeeze in to, "errrr," I looked between the space and Seth, "maybe I should sit on the floor," I started to get off the couch, "no, no! I will don't worry about it." He began to sit on the floor, "no, you shouldn't have to, I will," "no! You're the guest, I will." I was about to protest when Jared cut in, "oh for god's sake just sit on his knee!" I looked towards Seth and shrugged, and he raised his eyebrow before slowing making his way to the couch and sitting down, then I sat on his lap. I thought it would have been really awkward but we seemed to fit perfectly together, he placed his food on the arm of the chair and I placed mine on my lap.

The rest of the evening mainly consisted of me sat on Seth's lap and commenting on how much they ate, (seriously, they ate like wolves!) except from Seth who didn't move to get some food but I wondered whether that was because I was on his lap, I couldn't blame him, I was really comfortable there, Seth was hot! Not like that sort of hot though, he was literally boiling! I had to take my hoody off after about half an hour sat with him. My Mum walked in when we were all playing a game of charades, "come on Alex, it's time to go," I looked at my phone and noticed how late it really was, it was 11:30pm. I stood up and walked over to my mum, it almost sounded like Seth whimpered when I left his lap, I turned round to face the rest of them, "bye guys," I waved, and they responded with different types of goodbyes, Seth stood up and slowly walked towards me, "Bye Alex," he said quietly, his hair hung over his brown eyes slightly making him look even cuter, if that's even possible, "bye Seth," we both broke into huge grins, and when Seth reached out to hug me, I almost broke my jaw with smiling so much. We both said goodbye again before I walked out the door of the Clearwater household.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my first reviewer christy86! A box of cookies and Seth is on its way! XD <strong>


	4. Not Again

_You got a fast car_

_And I got a plan to get us out of here _

_I been working at the convenience store _

_Managed to save just a little bit of money _

_We won't have to drive too far _

_Just 'cross the border and into the city _

_You and I can both get jobs _

_And finally see what it means to be living _

_Fast Car- Tracy Chapman_

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep. My alarm clock woke me from my dreamless sleep; I groaned and set it to silent. Monday. The day I had been dreading all weekend. School. I got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom, after showering and brushing my teeth I threw on some clothes, <em>At least I don<em>_'__t have to wear a uniform, _I thought, trying to look on the bright side of things, another thing to keep my mind off things was I would get to see Seth at school; I had found myself missing his company ever since the barbeque, hopefully he would help me around school, I heard American school is very different to English school, like at my old school we had to wear a uniform that consisted of clip-on ties that slowly chocked you. I put on my dark makeup and checked myself in the mirror; I was wearing my black tinker bell top with a denim jacket with dark grey skinny jeans, I left my hair loose and straight, thankfully, one of the things I got from my dad was straight hair while my mum has curly. I ate my breakfast slowly, trying to stall, before grabbing my new school bag and putting on my graffiti pumps.

* * *

><p>The walk to school lasted about 20 minutes, and when I got there I was greeted with a quite a small school, compared to my old one, with a car park filled with not that many cars, or people walking about. I sighed; I was early, "Alex!" I turned around to a familiar voice, Seth, "Alex!" He waved at me and ran up, I quickly turned off my iPod to give him a hug when got to me, when I pulled back he looked like he'd won the lottery or something, "hey, your early too," I cursed myself afterwards for sounding stupid, I'm not going to lie, Seth is plain <em>cute<em>. "Yeah, I saw you passing my house and didn't want you to be on your own," He did that for me? "You didn't have to do that," I blushed, "I know. But I wanted to," I could now feel my cheeks burning; he probably must think I'm some walking tomato or something. "So, do you want to go get your schedule?" He asked me, "sure," and we both walked up to the school.

I found out I had most of my classes with Seth, which I was super happy about, Seth was absolutely amazing and it was so easy to just be myself around him, and he made sure he was always there so I wasn't on my own. But in the classes I had without him there was nobody I knew there, I walked nervously towards my History teacher and told him my name, he didn't introduce me to anyone but told me to sit next to a girl called Willow Kendrick, she had light brown hair that was tied back in a bun with a headband, at that moment she was writing things down with a serious look on her face. When I sat down next to her she looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back. When Mr Thompson had given me my new book and a sheet I decided to make conversation with Willow, thinking it was a good time to make friends. "Hey, I'm Alex," I started, "I know," I gave her a puzzled; "let's just say news gets round fast here," she grinned at me, "great, what is it? English people are coming! They must be posh and snobby!" She giggled, not like that we didn't even know you were going to posh English people," "feels like it, the way everyone's staring at me, do they have something against us? Did someone British come over before and run over a cat?" "Haha." She said sarcastically, "they're only looking like that because you're walking around with Seth Clearwater, almost every girl has asked him out ever since the change, but he's denied everyone but with you, he seems to be interested," she winked at me, "what change?" "Well it's the same with his friends, they all used to be… normal, skipped school for a few weeks and came back mega buff. So many rumours spread, most of them involved steroids," "wow." Was all I had to say, "What do you think?" I asked her, "well, I used to think it could be true but then Collin did the same and then I knew they weren't true," The way she spoke about Collin made me think that maybe she like Collin, quite a bit, "you like Collin?" She started blushing immediately, before bursting into giggles, "I take that as a yes," I mumbled, "he's cute," she told me, _trust me, I know which one is cute, _I thought, "have you talked to him?" "A bit, me and my friend, she likes Brady, talk to them when we go to the park, we even have their numbers but I haven't texted him that much." "I think you should talk to him, he might like you," her face filled with panic, "no, please don't say anything Alex!" " Woah! Chill your beans Willow! Don't worry I won't say anything. I'm just saying you only have one chance because when they're gone they're gone." "Yeah, I will when you say it to Seth," "What? I don't-" "save it Alex, we both know you like him," I just stared at her, _was it really that obvious?_ "So, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" I just nodded at her, I would have to control myself more round Seth in public.

* * *

><p>When lunch came up Willow led me to a table with three girls sat at it, I sat next to Willow and smiled at them all, "This is Summer," she pointed to a girl with dark brown, almost black, hair with red at the front ends, "this is Ivy," she then pointed to a girl with slightly wavy brown hair who had a beauty spot and blue braces, "and this, is April," a girl with straight, dark brown hair and freckles waved at me, Willow leaned into me and whispered "she fancies Brady," I nodded in understanding and waved back at her, "Guys, this is Alex, she's British." I smiled, "British and proud" I told them, I pulled out my lunch while April asked me "what's England like?" I then burst into detail about everything, so much that I soon realised I missed my home, my real home, and I felt sick. "Alex, I was so worried! Where did you go?" It was Seth, he could make me forget about my sick feeling, "I met Willow in History, she said I could sit with her," I explained, "oh, can we sit with you too?" He asked Willow, she nodded dreamily, I turned around and realised Collin had walked up with Seth too, and Brady, both their jaws were open, and their eyes wide, staring intently at something, I followed their gaze and saw that Brady was staring at April and Collin at Willow with loving eyes. I heard Seth groan, "Not again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you like the new characters, by the way the song at the start just had to be put in, I was listening to it on repeat while I was writing this! xoxo<strong>


	5. Haha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will.**

* * *

><p><em>But you're so hypnotizing<em>

_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_Catch me- Demi Lovato_

* * *

><p>It was the end of school and I was walking out of the building, "Alex, wait up!" I knew it was Seth so I started running out of the car park, "Alex! Wait!" I laughed but didn't stop, "you'll have to catch me!" I called back to him, my bag rocked about on my shoulder as I sprinted down the roads towards my house, eventually I felt a warm pair of hands grab my waist and pull me back, "damn, you caught me," I laughed breathlessly, "I could have caught you ages ago I just wanted to play along," "yeah right," I muttered, but he looked like he was telling the truth, he wasn't even breathless. "Come on, I'll walk you home," I would have been fine on my own, there wasn't even that much left to go but I couldn't deny some time with Seth, uh oh, I was starting to sound like a love-struck teenager, "so, I was wondering," Seth brought me back from my panicking, "yes?" I asked him, he looked nervous and he started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, I reached over to stop him and held his hand before looking him in the eye, "doyouwanttogotonadate?" His words came out so fast I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, "what did you say? Do you want a plate? If that was it I don't, we have enough thanks." He laughed nervously then sighed, "Do you want to go on a date? With me?" He spoke really slowly this time; <em>did he just ask me on a date? Ohmygod he did! He really did!<em> "Alex?" His face was a look of worry, "you don't do you? I knew it was too soon, please just forget I said anything," he covered his face with his hands, pulling one of them out of my hand, "no, Seth, I would love to go on a date with you." "Really?" I nodded, he grinned wildly before picking me up and spinning me round in a bear hug, "okay, even though I want to go on a date with you I don't think I could if you choked me." He put me down, "sorry, I just can't believe you want to go out with me!" He started grinning his signature grin that made me grin and get light headed, "so where do you want to go? Cinema, shopping, bowling, dinner? All of them? We could do anything you want." He asked me, "Surprise me," I told him. We had now reached my house, "see you tomorrow then. And you never told me, what day will our date be?" His face lit up and the word 'date' and I have no doubt that mine did too, "how about Saturday and I'll pick you up at about seven?" "No problem, think about what we're going to do though," "already am," he told me, I laughed before kissing him on the cheek and unlocking the door, "bye Seth," I whispered, I only barely heard a "bye" before I had closed the door and almost freaked out on the other side, _I kissed him!_, I thought, well it wasn't a _real_ kiss but a girl can dream. _And _I had a date with him! I had a date with _Seth Clearwater! _Haha Willow. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but if you review you will get longer chapters! And I would be very, very happy if you did becuase I only have 2 reviews :,( xoxo<strong>


	6. Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *bursts into tears***

* * *

><p><em>But I've got a plan<em>

_Why don't you be the artist; and make me out of clay?_

_Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say?_

_Because I'd rather pretend_

_I'll still be there at the end_

_Only it's too hard to ask... won't you try to help me?_

_The Writer- Ellie Goulding_

It was raining. It was cold. I was sick. Got hates me, first he makes me move away to America and, when I get a date with one of the cutest, kindest, happiest guys, he gives me a cold. It started happening around Wednesday, when I woke up shivering and my throat was aching, then on Thursday I had a blocked nose, a cough and I was tired, by the time it came to Friday my mum just said, "You will not be leaving this house Alexandra Solomon!" Which brings me back to where I started, I had a headache, a runny nose, a hooting cough and I hadn't slept properly for three days, and unless a miracle happened I wouldn't be able to go on the sate with Seth. I was so looking forward to it, I even had an outfit planned and what my hair was going to look like but instead of spending a night out with one of the best people I know, I will be sat inside watching reruns of Two and a half men.

Seth rang me up at lunchtime,

"Alex, where are you?" His voice sounded worried but relieved at the same time.

"I can't come into school today Seth, I have a cold." Why now? Why me?

"Are you all right? Do you need to go to the doctors? Do you want me to come over? Your voice sounds croaky, are you sure you don't have tonsillitis?" He asked me, "Okay Seth, one question at a time please. And I'm okay, I don't have to go to the doctors, I've had colds before, it's nothing. I'm pretty sure I don't have tonsillitis because that would mean having tonsil's which mine got taken out a while back. And don't come over I wouldn't want to pass the cold on to you." I sniffled, that had taken a lot out of me.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Positive Seth, but I don't think I can go on that date with you tomorrow." There was silence on the other end of the phone, "Seth?" "Oh, okay, I understand. I guess it's not your fault you can't stop yourself from getting sick." His voice broke all I wanted to do was reach through the phone and give him a germy hug- though I doubt he would appreciate it.

"Seth, I am _so_ sorry. If I could go I would, but if I left this bed I'm pretty sure my mum would kill me." He laughed slightly but it still didn't seem right for him. "I'll miss you while I'm sick," I told him, because it was true, "really?" He sounded a bit happier now, "Yeah, you're fun to be around." "Well I'll miss you too and you're also loads of fun to be with. And Willow, Summer, April and Ivy say hi." I could hear someone else say something, "oh, and Summer says get well soon and that she will bring you some chicken soup because she lives opposite you." I laughed, "say thanks for me," I heard him say thank you on the other end, "Bye Seth." I sniffled, "Bye Alex." And we both hung up, is life just trying to piss me off? Because it's working.

*-*Next day*-*

I managed to get about an hours sleep last night, most of the time was spent either watching telly coughing my guts out. Seth texted me all day after our phone call, I even think he was threatened about keeping his phone out in school, but he kept me going. Now it was Saturday, the non-existing date day, and I was _pissed off_. "Hey, honey," My mum came in at about eight in the morning, "how you feeling?" "Go away," I mumbled and turned to the wall. "Anyway, I'm going to go to the pet shop, to look at the puppies, later on. Do you be alright here?" I forgot my mum was wanting a dog, she said she always wanted one when she was a kid but the house in England was too small. I just lay in bed without moving, eventually I heard her walk down the stairs and out the door. Then I was left to myself. At about one in the afternoon I managed to get some sleep. Thankfully

I woke up expecting to see bright lights from my room and the telly on, but the room was quite dark, but with an orange glow that slightly lit the room up, I sat up, confused to find candles carefully placed in different parts of the room, the T.V had been turned off and the curtains were open, revealing a full moon that shone brightly, surrounded by twinkling stars, some shining brighter than others, casting themselves out. I jumped when I heard the door open; I quickly turned around to see Seth with a plastic tray, holding a variety of foods, "AEGHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STALKER?" I reached for the baseball bat by my bed-yes I do have a baseball bat by my bed, for emergencies like these- "Alex! It's only me. Calm down, I thought we were friends!" I thought for a moment and realised what I was actually doing, "Sorry Seth! I meant no harm." "No harm? You were going to grab a baseball bat! Why do you even have one of those? Shouldn't it be in the garage or something?" He walked over and sat on the end of the bed and placed the tray in front of me, I realised it had some of my favourite foods on it; he then turned to face me and crossed his legs. "I have a better question, what are you doing here?" "You answer mine and I'll answer yours," he told me, I sighed, "I barely know this place so I didn't know whether or not it was safe. Happy?" He face turned serious, "you'll always be safe here Alex," he promised, and I almost believed him, "yeah, yeah, yeah, now your turn." "Since you couldn't come on the date, I decided to bring the date to you." He then gestured to the food and shrugged, "I told your mum I was going to cheer you up and she told me all of your favourite foods," I was genuinely touched, I could almost feel the tears in my eyes, "wow, Seth, I can't believe you would think of something like that, but didn't I say not to come? What if you caught the cold? I would feel terrible." "Don't worry," he smiled, "I don't get sick easily, I rolled my eyes at him and he stuck his tongue out like a child. Looking down at myself I realised what I was wearing, I was wearing my Tatty Teddy pyjamas and my childhood blanky was wrapped around me like a cocoon, _not good date wear,_ I thought, "nice PJ's by the way," he smirked and I threw my pillow at him, "shut up! You could have at least warned me you were coming!" I argued, "what? Were you going to dress up _all_ pretty for old little me?" I blushed, "Ha! Your blushing it's true!" I started hitting him with the pillow again, "shut up! Before I kick you out of my house!" "How would you do that?" He challenged, "RAPE!" I screamed, he immediately threw his hand over my mouth and I laughed, "Told ya," I mumbled under his hand, he pulled his hand away and smiled. "Okay who wants food?" "I do! I do!" I giggled like a little kid, what? I can't help it when I'm around Seth!

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter was split into two parts for two reasons: 1) It was a really long chapter and I didn't want you to get bored 2)I wanted to see the reaction from this chapter.<strong>

**So review and tell me if you want the second part! xoxo**


	7. Cold Part 2

**I don't own Twilight just my OC's**

* * *

><p><em>Sing it out<em>  
><em>Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings<em>  
><em>You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out<em>  
><em>Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth<em>  
><em>Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls<em>  
><em>Every time that you lose it sing it for the world<em>

_Sing - My Chemical Romance_

"Okay, we have, prawn crackers, garlic bread and cheesy nachos. Random I know but that's what my mum told me you liked," "Is that it?" I stared at the small amount of food, sorry for not being a super model but that's tiny! "Of course not! I have the main and dessert down stairs." A smug grin appeared on his face, and his grin made me grin. I pushed the covers off myself and sat down next to him, when we touched it felt as though there was a fire under my skin, but a good fire, and amazing fire. I then grabbed some of the cheesy nachos and he grabbed some garlic bread and we began eating, he started questioning me on everything I liked, and I answered all of them and sometimes asked him some back, once we had finished the starter Seth walked downstairs to the kitchen and came back with two plates of noodles, and began asking different questions.

* * *

><p>By the time dessert came he could have wrote my whole life story he knew so much but he still looked like he wanted more answers, "favourite band?" He asked as he set the batch of homemade brownies on the tray, "My Chemical Romance," I answered automatically, "I think I've heard of them, but never their songs," "really? Well young listener it's time to introduce you to real music," I joked before shuffling to my docking station and pressing play, the lyrics of Hang 'Em High came on which I had been listening to this morning,<p>

_After all is said and done_

_Climb out from the pine box_

_Well I'm asking you_

_'Cause she's got nothing to say_

_The angels just cut out her tongue_

_Call her black Mariah_

_Would I lie to you?_

_That girl's not right in the brain_

_Mass convulsions_

_Strike the choir_

_By the grace of God_

_Gun it while I'm holding on_

_But don't stop if I fall_

_And don't look back_

_Oh baby don't stop _

_Bury me and fade to black_

"Dance with me," I shouted over the music, and dragged him up from his seat on the bed and we both started dancing to the music blaring out of the speakers, "So get your gun and meet me by the door!" I sang along, we were both laughing our heads off when the song ended, and we sat back down and picked at the brownies, "they were good, I'll make sure to listen to their albums," He told me, "You better," I threatened while pretending to use the brownie as a gun and pointed it at his head, "or else." We laughed together, "so, anything new happened while I haven't seen you?" "Not really, my mum has just been looking at the puppies down at the pet shop; we're getting a dog apparently." "A dog? What kind?" He asked me, "I don't know, maybe you could come down to the shop with us and help choose," "Sure, that would be fun and my mum wouldn't mind, is tomorrow alright with you? Will you be better by then?" "I think so and a little trip out wouldn't hurt, it might do me some good to go outside." I decided, "And, you'll feel a little better if you sleep a bit," He agreed, "if I sleep, this cold's so bad I can't even sleep properly, I keep waking up shivering, but your keeping me warm now," I whined while snuggling into him, I swear down I just heard him purr… "Maybe you'll sleep a bit better because I've warmed you up," He smiled, "I doubt it," I muttered, "as soon as you go I'll probably start sneezing the life out of me," "I'll stay a bit longer then," he joked but I thought it was a great idea. Twenty minutes later I was fast asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I felt him shift underneath me; he was placing me in my bed and pulling the covers over. He then grabbed the tray and disappeared for a while before coming back without the tray, "Goodnight Alex," he whispered to me, "Don't go, where's mum?" "She left a message downstairs, she's going to dinner and meeting new people or something, but she won't be back till late," "What time is it?" I asked, "ten, I'd better get going," He started to go, "Please, Seth, Stay," I persuaded, I wanted his company, he was warm and my mum wasn't home and I was quite scared, "Alex, I don't know what if your mum comes? That would be really awkward." He laughed lightly, "She won't be bothered she'll think I was scared and wanted company, please," I pleaded, and pulled the corner of the duvet to make room for him, "Pretty please." He sighed before getting into the bed, I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest, "You're so hot," I told him, he laughed, "thanks, I try to work on it," he said cockily, I kicked him. "Goodnight Seth," "Goodnight Alex. Sweet Dreams." I felt his lips lightly on my head before I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I got two more! Thank you guys! I know it sounds selfish but I want more! xoxo<strong>


	8. Wolf

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>Running, down corridors through, automatic doors<em>

_Got to get to you, got to see this through_

_I see hope is here, in a plastic box_

_I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes_

_Down corridors, through automatic doors_

_Got to get to you, got to see this through_

_First night of your life, curled up on your own_

_Looking at you now, you would never know._

_Wires- Athlete_

* * *

><p>Waking up next to Seth was one of the best moments of my life, to open my eyes and see his glorious smile shining down on me, I wanted to keep that moment on video and replay it over and over again, I even pinched myself secretly to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. "Hey," he brushed away a piece of my hair that had fallen in front of my face, "hi," I whispered back, "how long have you been awake?" "Not long, you sleep talk you know," he laughed silently, "yeah; at least I didn't start sleep walking." He smirked at me but I gave him a look to say, <em>I aint kidding, <em>"Has my mum come in?" I asked while I jumped out of bed and searched through my cupboard for something to wear, I settled on my black hoodie with 'come to the dark side, we have cookies' written on and some blue jeans, "not yet, she didn't get back till about twelve last night," he informed me, "how were you still awake at that time?" I wondered, he seemed to struggle for an answer, "the door, um, woke me up," he stammered, I nodded my head suspiciously, I _knew_ he was lying to me, "whatever you say Seth, I'm just going to get a shower." I wandered to the bathroom and made sure that my shower was quick; I brushed my teeth and pulled my wet hair back into a bun. I then skipped to my bedroom to find it empty, "Seth?" I whisper yelled, trying not to wake my mum, I got no reply. Suddenly I heard a pan clattering in the kitchen, I ran towards the sound and soon found Seth, setting a plate on the table while a pan was laying on the floor, "sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "I decided to make breakfast but the pan thought it was a good idea to jump out of my hand," I giggled but sat down on the wooden chair that he pulled out for me, then he sat down on the opposite side with _double_ the pancakes I had on mine, I took a bite first, "wow," I said with food in my mouth-bad habit- "these are amazing!" "Thanks, probably the only thing I know how to cook," he then shovelled his into his mouth and by the time I had finished one, he was done. "Wow you eat slow," he commented, "wow you eat fast," I accused, "unlike _some_ people I like to savour my food," I chucked a piece of pancake at him, which he caught in his mouth, "thanks," he said with his mouth full, I just rolled my eyes, "so immature," I muttered, "says the person that chucked _pancakes_ at me!" He argued, "Actually it was only one," I pointed out, but I smiled anyway.

* * *

><p>My mum got quite a surprise when she found me and Seth watching the T.V together when she woke up but surprisingly she didn't comment. "So Alex," she sat down on the armchair with some coffee, "are you going to help with finding a puppy <em>today<em>?" She questioned, reminding me of the way I spoke to her yesterday, but I was felling amazingly better now that Seth had warmed me up, "sure, can Seth come?" I asked her, I saw Seth smile sweetly at my mum, "of course, are you feeling better though?" She worried, "much, mother" I laughed when I put on a posh voice, Seth laughed too, "fine, we'll go when I'm dressed." Me and Seth watched SpongeBob for an hour before my mum came down and decided it was time to go, "come on, Alexandra," he chuckled at my full name, I whined and held my hand out to him, "help-me-too-lazy," I made a show of it before he grabbed my hand and yanked me off the couch, "by the way, call me Alexandra again and I'll slit your throat in your sleep," I threatened before wandering off to the front door.

* * *

><p>The pet shop was filled with the noise of different animals, my mum automatically walked over to one corner of the shop, where a different array of puppies were in a small pen, I could tell there were Beagles, Dalmatians, Irish Setters, Bulldogs and more, me and Seth were sticking our hands over the little fence to pet them, "Awww, they're so cute! I don't know if I could choose!" "See how difficult it is? This is why I need help," my mum exclaimed while making cute faces at a little puppy, "what do you think?" I looked at Seth, "you should get a big dog, like a wolf," he smiled down at me, "yeah, and would <em>love<em> a big dog! Can we mum?" "I'm so glad you said that! Big dog it is!" We searched for a while, mum said that maybe we should come back tomorrow but I wanted to keep looking, I was totally set on a cute Dalmatian puppy and was about to ask mum for it when the most adorable grey and white Siberian husky barked and ran up to lick my hand! I gasped, "He's so cute!" "Look he likes you," Seth pointed out, I immediately wanted it, I knew Huskies were big dogs and my mum would love him, "hey mum, can we get this one?" I gave here my *cough* awesome *cough* puppy dog eyes, she looked at the small puppy chewing my hand, "he is just amazing! Yes! Let's get him now!" Told you she would love him. My mum asked the assistant and he said it would be a week before we could get him, to do background checks and so he would be eight weeks old when we got him, but other than that my mum could reserve him, so my mum paid and I gave the little puppy a hug, before me and Seth walked to the car. We were both grinning, "What are you going to call it?" He asked, I thought about it, "Wolf," I decided, he grinned even wider, "why?" "Because wolf's are powerful, story creatures, and he does look like a wolf, well, the one's I've seen in pictures," I explained, "yeah wolf's are pretty cool," he agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I know that quite a few of you have faovurited my story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! But it would be great if you coulf review it aswell? Thanks<strong>

**xoxo**


	9. AHH!

**Would I seriously be sat here writing this if I owned Twilight?**

* * *

><p><em>I take these pills to make me thin<em>

_I dye my hair, and cut my skin_

_I tried everything, to make them see me_

_But all they see, is someone that's not me_

_Invisible- Skylar Grey_

"Could somebody_ please_ just answer the phone?" My mum screamed down the stairs, she was having back pains and was _not_ in the mood for anyone or anything. I sighed and pushed my homework away before placing the phone to my ear.

All I heard was an ear-piercing scream. Then Willow was shouting, "He asked me out! He asked me out!" The phone sounded like it was moving about, like she was doing a happy dance or something.

"WILLOW!" I shouted down the phone, I faintly heard my mum shout something like "shut up."

The noise immediately stopped and it was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, now who asked you out?" I asked.

"Collin of course you moron! Who else would I be screaming about while doing a happy dance around my kitchen?" She stated what sounded to her like the obvious.

"Really? Where, when and how?" I urged her to tell the details, this was big for her. I could tell. Ever since that day when Collin had been staring at her he had never left her side, they had become like best friends, so had Brady and April.

"Well," she started, "you know after lunch?"

"Yeah," I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"When you had all gone to your classes, Collin offered to walk me to mine and I was like awww, because he's so sweet don't you think?" I just rolled my eyes. "Anyway, when he dropped me off at my classroom he asked me out!" She squealed again.

"Wow, Willow that's so lucky! Now you don't have to daydream about him you can have the real thing!" I joked.

"Real funny Alex, but he asked me to some sort of bonfire thing. He said they tell the legend of our tribe there and everyone else would be there, which is a bummer because I won't be alone with him." She complained.

"Yes, but maybe he's nervous about being alone with you, and it would be less awkward because there will always be someone to talk to if your with a group." I pointed out, "do you think Seth will be going?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Brady and April are going, he asked her out after school." She told me. "But Seth might ask you to it as well, and then we can all be together!"

"Maybe, I'm not sure but it doesn't matter I'm sure they're not that important, right?" I wondered.

"No, they're really important to some people, a few even believe it's true! I don't know much about it though; it's about wolves or something." She told me absentmindedly, "anyways, I've got to go, see you at school!"

"Bye," I hung up the phone. _Wolves? Wow, I'd love to hear those stories, _I thought while turning back to my homework, only to find Wolf sat on my chair staring at my work, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"No!" I hauled him off the chair and gave him a disapproving look. Me and mum loved him and he was a great addition to the family but he has been known for chewing everything in his sight. For example, my homework where I literally had to tell the teacher, "My dog ate it."

"Watch out!" Seth grabbed my elbow and pulled my away from the big stick that had 'trip over me' written all over it.

"Oops," I laughed, being careful to watch where my feet were going.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you falling over and hurting yourself," I think he was meant to be joking but his voice sounded worried.

Me and Seth were walking Wolf through the nearby woods, Seth insisted on walking him with me in case anything were to happen or "jump out," as he said.

"Are you doing anything at the weekend?" Seth asked me, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"That depends, are we talking about the weekend tomorrow?" I smiled at him.

"Err, yeah," He laughed nervously, I'm starting to get the idea he's nervous.

"Sure, why?" I grabbed his hand to try and calm him down a bit; it seemed to work as he relaxed.

"Well there's this bonfire tomorrow where the elders tell the stories and all the other guys and their girlfriends will be there so what do you think?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be great, Willow told me about it and it sounded interesting." I smiled.

"Seriously?" He sounded surprised but happy at the same time.

"She said something about wolves and that's got to be good if it involves wolves. Hasn't it Wolfy?" I cooed and patted Wolf as he ran up to us.

"Great, I'll pick you up at around 5ish?" He grinned.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Try not to get a cold this time, please." I teased.

"Hey! It's wasn't _my_ fault!" I shoved him but it made no effect on him, he didn't even budge. Bu tit hurt me.

"Sure, sure. I'll believe you. For now." He said before reaching out and tickling me. I laughed my head off and screamed for him to get off, when he didn't I managed to get him off me and ran into the trees.

"Alex!" He shouted but I had already sprinted far away from him.

I kept running and laughing slightly before I realised that I had no idea where the hell I was. Crap. I turned around and tried to find the way I'd come but I had been so lost in thought about getting away from Seth that I hadn't been watching.

"Seth!" I called out in the hope that he'd hear me, "Wolf!" But nobody came; I knew it was pointless I was too far away.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. My first thought that it might be Seth but then I realised he hadn't called out or said anything to me. My heart was racing, I had no idea what sorts of animals were in these woods and I had no intention finding out.

I ran as fast as I could in the other direction and I could faintly hear heavy steps keeping up with me. I tried to run a bit faster.

I looked behind me but I saw nothing, I turned my head back to the front and screamed as I saw a massive Sandy coloured Wolf in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Who expected that? Maybe I did because I wrote but still, review...<strong>


End file.
